Abducted
by Idakiller24
Summary: When Gaz has been acting oddly and disappearing into her room every day, Dib sneaks into her room to investigate. The answer he finds is completely unexpected. A ZAGR ONESHOT. All rights to Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez.


**Abducted**

* * *

Gaz had been acting strange. It was no uncommon thing that she locked herself in her room all day after skool. But she had been dressing up for it lately. Dib hid in his room waiting for Gaz to leave to shower so he could investigate her room.

Which was a death wish in itself, Gaz being Gaz.

Finally he heard Gaz open her door with a pile of clothes for after her shower. She closed the bathroom door behind her and Dib quietly snuck into her room. Careful not to make a sound. Dib stood in the middle of Gaz's room and looked around.

 _Wow… So this is what it's like in here._ Dib thought. Naturally he was never allowed in there, Gaz would doom him if she knew he was here even for a second. He would have to be quick.

He started looking around her desk and under her bed.

 _Nothing… Nothing… Nothing…_ He started getting frantic moving things around, careful to place them how they were so she didn't know he was there. He needed to find something that explained why she had been being so strange lately. Suddenly he heard footsteps. They had to be Gaz's, Dad's floating head didn't have legs. Dib dove under her bed and held his breath as Gaz came in, in a towel.

"Where is it? I'm gonna be late." She muttered looking around. Dib started to sweat. If he was found she would kill him for sure.

 _Late?_ Dib thought. _Late for what?_

"There you are." Gaz said grabbing a hairbrush that was sticking halfway out from under the bed next to Dib, who was frozen in fear. Just as Dib's lungs were going to explode she finally left and closed the door. Dib scrambled out from under her bed, gasping for breath. He heard the shower start and the bathroom door locked. He began searching again.

"What could she be late for in her own room?" Dib said, talking to himself. "All she ever does is play her GameSlave." Dib opened a drawer in her desk and saw a little pink sticky note with an Irken symbol sketched on the bottom corner. Zim's race.

It only had a time written on it:

"8:00?" Dib asked himself, reading the note. He looked up the vampire piggies clock in Gaz's room.

"It's 7:59. What happens at eight?" Dib said, still talking to himself. Maybe that's what Gaz was going to be late for. She was going to be out of the shower soon if she was in a hurry.

 _Maybe I should leave._ Dib thought, starting to panic. He already had a fuzzy feeling in his guts. And his feet. And his hands…

Dib looked down at his hands, which were starting to fade away into little Dib pieces. Dib choked back a scream, still afraid that Gaz would hear him. As the rest of his arms and his feet disintegrated his whole body began floating into the air.

 _Okay. Now is the time to panic._ Dib thought before screaming and disappearing completely.

* * *

"Locked onto target. Now teleporting: Membrane-human." Zim's computer stated.

"Excellent." Zim said getting into position. The teleporter glowed to life and began placing all of his Dib pieces back together. He fell down on his knees when he was completely reconstructed, breathing heavily. He looked around, he was in Zim's labs.

 _What the hell am I doing here?_ He thought getting up.

"Hello Gaz-love." Zim said in an awkwardly sultry voice from behind the wall. Dib froze. "Are you ready for your Zim?" Zim came up from behind the wall with a rose in one hand and leaning on the wall with the other. He didn't have his normal Invaders uniform on, in fact he didn't really have anything on. Just a pair of strange alien-like underwear and his PAK, otherwise he was naked.

When Zim saw who was standing in the teleporter he froze and straightened. A dark emerald blush fell over his face. Dib's face was completely red with blush.

The two stood there staring at each other from across the room in complete shock.

"Umm… You… You're… not Gaz." Zim finally said, still holding his Earth rose.

"No…. I'm not." Dib said, still frozen.

"Locked onto target. Now teleporting: Membrane-human." Zim's computer stated again.

The teleporter whirled to life again, this time reconstructing Gaz.

"Sorry I'm late" She apologized, unfazed by the teleporter she had gone through every night for months. "I was-" Gaz stopped, looking at Zim and the rose. She smiled, not noticing Dib.

"Zim, You didn't have to-" She stopped again, catching a glimpse of movement next to her.

Dib and Gaz exchanged a look, then Gaz looked at Zim, whose deep emerald blush had not faded, then back at Dib.

The three stood silently in the lab, sharing the awkwardness of the situation. Gaz turned to Dib and and began pushing him back into his teleporter.

"You need to leave. Now. I'll doom you later."

"But… You and-… wait. WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dib yelled as Gaz typed some buttons into Zim's controls, causing Dib to disintegrate into the teleporter and disappear. Gaz turned around at Zim, who was still in shock, but his blush had gone away.

"Where were we?" Gaz laughed. Zim snapped out of his trance.

"Wait. Let me start over. You didn't see me yet!" He disappeared behind the same wall, moments later he came out and leaned against the wall again.

"Hello Gaz-love." He repeated in his awkward voice.

"Shut up." Gaz said laughing and walking up to him to push him playfully.

"Happy Earth-couple-year." He said smiling at his love-pig.

"It's called an 'anniversary'."

"Anna-Versrie?" Zim said testing the word. He shook his head. "Happy _that_." He kissed her forehead and gave her the Earth flower.

"I got you pizza-filth." He grinned triumphantly.

"That's why you're my favorite." Gaz said, pulling his hand as she walked away.


End file.
